My Boy
by Hyunha69
Summary: Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?/Kenapa dengan wajah kalian/Jadi, kalian mau pergi atau tidak?/ SasuHina, RnR


My Boy

Disclaimer : andaikan Sasuhina punya saya, tapi nyatanya saya cuma minjem Mr. Masashi Kishimoto   
Pairing : SasuHina  
Warning : Crack pair, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana jadi harap selalu waspada, OOC, AU, Fic ringan dengan ide pasaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain.

°°My Boy°°

07 juli, 10.00 a.m

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis yang cerah. Matahari bersinar begitu terang dan langit pun terlihat begitu biru, seperti laut.

Saat itu, disebuah cafe sederhana tampak 4 orang gadis tengah duduk mengelilingi meja di dekat jendela yang sepertinya tengah asik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin Ino-pig?", tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu memulai pembicaraan pada seorang temannya yang berambut kuning panjang diikiat poni tail.

"Jangan membuatku mengingatnya jidat", jawabnya sedikit ketus yang sukses membuat Sakura tertawa kemudian bertanya pura-pura tak tau.

"Kenapa memang? Oh dia tidak bisa ya?", dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut, Ino.

"Urus saja rubahmu itu",

"A-apa?",

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Ino Chan", lerai gadis berambut indigo-Hinata-yang sanggup membuat kedua temannya berhenti seketika.

"Ya ya baiklah Hinata-chan lagi pula aku hanya bercanda", Sakura mulai bersungut-sungut.

"Bercandamu keliru dasar jidat", timpal Ino membela diri.

"Ck..ck..kadang aku malu jika ingat punya sahabat seperti kalian berdua, benar-benar seperti Tom and Jerry?", sindir seorang gadis berambut pirang berkucir empat-Temari-dengan nada malasnya.

"Heii! Kau mau mati!"ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dan membuat Temari seketika tertawa, sedang Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hei Temari kau tak rindu dengan si nanas itu? Sudah berapa hari kau mendiamkannya?", balas Sakura dan sebelum Temari menjawabnya, gadis berambut pink itu sudah mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata yang langsung membuat Temari bersungut sungut. Sial!

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, bukankah hari ini ada festival Tanabata?", ucap Sakura dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Hm, lalu?", jawab Hinata tenang sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, siapa tahu kau bisa dapat pacar disana", dan sukses membuat Hinata tersedak minumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata chan?" tanya mereka panik sekaligus khawatir.

"Emmm, a-aku tidak apa-apa", Hinata mengelap sekitar bibirnya yang belepotan air teh dengan sapu tangannya.

"Dasar, kau membuat Hinata-chan kaget, jidat."

"Maaf, aku kan tidak sengaja pig."

"T-tapi kalian kan sudah punya pacar?" ucap hinata kemudian.

"Mmm benar, lalu apa salahnya Hinata chan? Lagipula kami ingin menyegarkan otak kami", Temari menjawab santai sebelum menyesap coklat panasnya. Sedang hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya, 'Menyegarkan otak?' batinya tak habis pikir.

"T-tapi a-aku sudah memiliki seseorang," Hinata sedikit bergumam atau biasa orang menyebutnya mencicit, namun sepertinya gumaman Hinata dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh teman-temannya. Mendengar jawaban tiba-tiba dari Hinata sukses membuat ketiga temannya tersedak kemudian bersamaan menatap Hinata.

"K-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Hinata mengerjab dengan wajah ngeri menatap teman-temannya yang seakan bernafsu untuk menelannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga.

"Seorang laki-laki?" tanya Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Gadis beriris indigo itu nyaris memutar matanya malas. Ya iyalah, retoris sekali pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?" selidik Ino ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti Sakura. Hinata mengerjab, mempertimbangkan mau menjawab atau tidak.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?", tanya Temari sambil manggut-manggut bak detektif yang baru mendapatkan bukti baru. Kali ini Hinata menghela nafas jengah.

"Tanyalah satu persatu. kalian Membuatku bingung saja".

"JADI SIAPA?" tanya mereka bertiga sekaligus dan membuat Hinata memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Astaga, Kami-sama.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha, juga tampak 4 pemuda dengan potongan rambut berbeda. Yang satu berambut pirang jabrik, satu berambut seperti nanas, satu berambut hitam legam, dan yang terakhir berambut biru dongker seperti pantat ayam, tengah berkumpul di dalam kamar pemilik rumah yang begitu luas.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian bertiga?", tanya Sasuke, pria pantat ayam, yang masih asik dengan bukunya.

"Aku galau karena Sakura chan sama sekali tak menghubungiku," ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan menyangga kepalanya di meja, Naruto. Galau? si Naruto? Dunia mungkin hampir runtuh. oke lewatkan saja.

"Ino tak menjawab telponku", kali ini sahut pemuda berambut hitam legam yang terus menerus menatap layar ponselnya, Sai. Ya ampun! Gila.  
oke abaikan.

"Temari mendiamkanku dan ini sudah 3 hari, mondukusai", pemuda berambut nanas, Shikamaru, menimpali sembari berbaring di sofa dan terus memutar mutar pena yang dipegangnya. Nah ini yang bilang shikamaru lho guys. Shika? Orang yang tak suka hal-hal merepotkan, mengeluh? Geleng-geleng dah.

'Apa-apaan ini. Cih, kasihan?' batin Sasuke illfeel.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan santainya sembari tetap membaca bukunya.

"Tampaknya mereka berempat berencana pergi ke festival Tanabata," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Berempat?" tanya Sasuke mengeryit bingung.

"Hmm, Sakura, Ino, Temari, ...Hinata." Shikamaru menjawab santai tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"APA?"

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?", ucap si Sai saat mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengabaikan bukunya begitu saja.

"Kau membuat kami kaget", tambah Naruto mengelus dada.

"Kau bilang mereka akan pergi ke mana? festival Tanabata?"  
"Begitulah", Sai menjawab santai.

"Dan tanpa kalian?", tiga orang dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan sebentar dan kemudian manggut-manggut malas.

"Lalu kalian hanya diam saja dan menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat mereka clingak clinguk terutama Naruto.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang bingung sendiri teme?" kembali Naruto bertanya, heran.

"Awas saja jika dia berani pergi kesana," gumam Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sementara ia sibuk sendiri, menekan beberapa nomor kemudian menghubungi, dan mengetik beberapa sms untuk seseorang, sementara ketiga temannya hanya memandangnya dengan wajah bingung rupa tak tahu, apalagi Naruto.

'Bocah triplek itu sedang demam kali ya? Atau gila?', pikir mereka facepalm.

"Memangnya siapa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" Sai mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian bocah rubah itu menoleh pada Shikamaru,

"Pikir saja sendiri, mondukusai!" Naruto pundung.

"Jadi, kalian mau pergi atau tidak?" semprot Sasuke, membuat mereka bertiga terdiam, mikir. Sasuke sweatdrop.

.

"Wahh ramai sekali", ucap Ino dan Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar sementara Temari hanya diam saja dan Hinata was-was. Mereka berempat benar-benar cantik dengan yukata yang mereka kenakan masing-masing. Sakura dengan yukata merah jambunya bermotif bunga Sakura, Ino dengan yukata kuning bermotif bunga Lili, Temari dengan yukata biru laut nya dengan motif bunga Tulip biru dan Hinata dengan yukata ungu muda dengan motif bunga Lavender di seluruh bagian dengan sedikit motif bunga anggek di bagian atasnya dan mereka juga mengikat rambut mereka dengan rapi.

"T-tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa Sakura chan, Ino chan, Temari chan?" Hinata bertanya sedikit banyak skeptis.

"Tentu saja tidak apa Hinata-chan, lagi pula sekali kali cuci mata tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Sakura yang tengah mengedarkan matanya melihat-lihat apapun yang dilewatinya.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika-"

"Tenanglah Hinata Chan, mereka tak akan tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kita nikmati saja sekarang." jawab sakura enteng.

"Hah..aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak punya pacar selama sehari," tambah Ino.

"Hmm dan sepertinya ini menyenangkan, lumayan untuk mengurangi kebosanan," timpal Temari.

"Selamat malam nona-nona bolehkah kami berkenalan?"

"Tentu sa-" belum sempat Sakura menjawab,

"Maaf, bisakah kalian berkenalan dengan yang lain? Sepertinya gadis-gadis ini milik kami." Mereka mendengar sebuah suara berat yang terasa familyar, kemudian empat gadis itupun dengan serentak menoleh ke sumber suara,

"K-kalian bagaimana bisa kemari?" Sakura memelototkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan!" ucap mereka bersamaan, Sasuke, Naruto Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin cuci mata Sakura-chan?" Naruto menyeringai, membuat Sakura langsung merinding luar dalam.

"Kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak punya pacar selama sehari, Ino-chan?" kali ini si pucat mulai menunjukkan tanduknya, Ino menenggak ludahnya susah payah.

"Menyenangkan? Mengurangi kebosanan kau bilang?" aura Shikamaru menusuk tepat ke jantung Temari, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kau...untuk siapa kau berdandan secantik ini Hime?" suara Sasuke masih datar seperti biasa, namun masih bisa dirasakan nada menusuk terselip di dalamnya. Semua menoleh dengan pandangan heran pada Sasuke.

"Berani sekali kau datang ketempat seperti ini dan membuatku kalang kabut hah?"

"HAAAAHH!"

"Hei Teme! Kau dan Hinata... K-kalian berdua pacaran? B-bagaimana bisa? Dan sejak kapan?" tanya naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Jadi pacarmu Sasuke-kun, Hinata chan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, Hinata menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Wah luar biasa! Bagaimana kami bisa tidak tahu?" tambah Ino dengan raut wajah heran, tak percaya. Tentu saja, mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama jadi, bagaimana bisa kejadian seperti ini tidak ia ketahui?  
"Jadi, sekarang jelaskan!" tak menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temanya, Sasuke berucap datar meminta penjelasan.

.

.  
Setelah kejadian tadi mereka berempat berpencar dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, tentu mereka harus segera menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri-sendiri bukan?

Dan seperti saat ini, Hinata dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di tepi jembatan menunggu kembang api dinyalakan.

"S-suke kun apa kau masih marah?" skeptis setengah takut, Hinata membuka suaranya. Mengusik keheningan yang menusuk setiap penjuru otaknya yang hampir membuatnya gila.

"Tidak!" singkat. Dan itu tandanya iya.

"Kau marah!" Hinata sedikit menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya lalu menunduk menyesal,

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tak akan mengulangi ini lagi."

"Hn."

"Aku serius, kalau perlu kau bisa menggunakan janji kelingking dan stempel di dahiku," ucap hinata sembari mungulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan kemudian menempelkanya di dahi,

"Jadi, jangan marah lagi huh?" Hinata menata Sasuke dengan puppy eyes menggemaskannya.

Sasuke menghadap Hinata, "Jangan ulangi lagi hm, kau membuatku khawatir hingga berlari kesini seperti orang bodoh,"" jawabnya sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Emm aku janji!" mengagguk mantap,  
"Maafkan aku," kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat.

"Tanganmu dingin, kau tidak apa-apa?" bertanya dengan alis yang merapat khawatir, Sasuke merapatkan genggamannya sembari meniup tangan Hinata dan menggosoknya lembut.

"Ehmm, b-begini sudah lebih h-hangat" Hinata blushing seketika, "Eh! Kembang apinya sudah mulai! Lihat Sasuke kun!" Hinata menunjuk langit dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sedikit bersyukur, ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Hn, kau benar," ucap Sasuke memandang langit sama seperti Hinata dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

"Hinata."

"Hmm."  
"Tetaplah berada disisiku," saat mendengar itu Hinata memandang Sasuke, sedang Sasuke masih setia memandang langit.

"Selalu berada di dekatku,hanya kau," bisiknya lagi.

Cup~ Sedikit berjinjit dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke. Cukup lama dan Sasuke seperti orang linglung.

"Hmm aku janji dan stempel di pipi. Jadi, aku akan selalu menempel padamu," Hinata cekikikan.

"Cih, aku kecolongan," Sasuke mendengus geli sebelum tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Hime"

"Ya?", Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas.

"Lagi dong" Hinata menatap heran Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Apanya?"

"Kisseu, tapi kali ini di sini," Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya. Hinata mengerjab. Loading,

"Hyaaaa, Mesuuuuuuum!".

Dan entah bagaimana malam itu ditutup dengan suara tawa Sasuke yang menggelegar dengan OOCnya. Malam yang indah bukan? Bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku.

-Owari-


End file.
